Benutzer:Starforce StarClan
Über mich *'Namen im Chat: '''Sternchen, Baaemm, Starforce *'Sonstige Namen: Starly, Elay, Baaemmchita, Baaemm-Jenkins, Elayenzi *'Besondere Namen: '''Staralili (Nur von Tau und Flammi xD), Stern (von Aki xD), Sternileini (Von Silber XD), Schtar (Tini und Tau xD), Str (Tini -.- XD), Sterni-Chan (von Fire :3 xD) *'Land: 'Österreich *'Hobbys: 'Lesen, schwimmen, Animes schauen (Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Winx Club), FFs schreiben, Uno spielen *'Das mag ich: 'Katzen, Hasen, Hunde, Pferde, Warrior Cats, Legende der Wächter, Sternenschweif, Bella Sara, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Howrse, schwimmen, Regen, Warrior Cats AMVs, Disney, Naruto, Winx Club *'Lieblingsfarben: 'gelb, violett, blau, schwarz *'Lieblingsfilme: 'Bambi, Die drei Caballeros, Die Dschungelbuchkids, Herr der Ringe, Der goldene Kompass, Eragon, Tintenherz, Das letze Einhorn, .. *'Lieblingssänger/bands: 'Evanescence, Within Temptation *'Lieblingslieder: 'Oceans, Sweet Sacrifice, The Only One, Weight of the World, Cloud Nine, Disappear, Erase This, Imaginairy, End of the Dream, My Heart is Broken, Hand of Sorrow, Ice Queen, Angels, Dark Wings, Forsaken, Lost *'Freunde im Wiki: Amber, Aki, Tau, Silber, Lilie, Holly, Schnee, Daisy, Shani, Fire, Sasi, Feder, Flamme, Schatti, Keks, Cousi, Hawk, Smara, Blade, Rena, Cookie, Jacky, Sprenkel, Flocki, Sprenkel Meine Haustiere ♥ ''Lilly - ''weiße Kätzin mit silberner Tigerung. Sie hat bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie bekommt auch einen leichten Rotstich in ihr Fell. Ihr Schülername ist Wolkenpfote. Sie ist sehr verspielt. Ihre Eltern waren Amy und ihr Vater war unbekannt. Ihre Schwester ist Lola. Ihre Mutter war rostrot. Lilly war anfangs die kleinste Katze. Sie ist schon fast 9 Monate alt. Sie ist sehr neugierig und isst am Tag ziemlich viel^^. Abends kuschelt sie sehr gerne. 102_0963.JPG|Lilly 050.JPG|Lola schau!.jpg|Felix lara sitzend.jpg|Lara lieb.jpg|Fibyana Gray (Fibsi) Da war sie noch jünger Coco von der seite.JPG|CoCo Channel White (CoCo) ''Lola - ''dunkelgraue Kätzin die leicht weiß gesprenkelt ist. Sie hat bernsteinfarben Augen. Ihr Schülername ist Aschenpfote. Ihre Schwester ist Lilly und ihre Mutter war Amy. Sie schläft sehr viel und ist abends eine schmusekatze. Bei fremden ist sie jedoch sehr scheu und versteckt sich unter dem Bett^^. Sie ist fast 9 Monate alt. Sie war immer die größte im Wurf. Sie maut sehr viel und sehr laut. ''Felix - ''er war ein sehr großer kKater. er war leicht schwarz mit einer seltsamen Musterung, leicht getiegert und leicht sprenkelt. Sein Kriegername ist Tintenblut. Er war 17 Jahre alt. Seine beste Freundin war Lara. Er ist im Februar 2o1o gestorben. Er war sehr zutraulich und hat viel miaut.Am liebsten war er im freien und Mäuse jagen. Er hat gerne die hunde der nachtbarschaft geärgert. ''Lara - ''sie war eine sehr gutherzige Kätzin. Sie war braun und dunkelbraun getiegert. Ihr Kriegername ist Tintenherz. Sie wurde fast 17 Jahre alt. Sie war leider wie die anderen ihrer Familie Krebskrank. Einer ihrer Brüder war Juri. Sie ist an einem Herzfehler im Februar 2o1o gestorben. Sie war sehr ruhig, aber auch bisschen scheu. Sie hat sich alles gefallen lassen. Am liebsten ist sie im Sommer im Schatten gelegen, stundenlang. ''Juri ''- Juri war ein hellgrauer Kater mit dunkelgrauer Tigerung und blauen Augen. Er starb sehr früh an einer Krebskrankheit. Sein Kriegername ist Tintentot. Er wurde nur 4 Jahre alt. Er war sehr wild, und ein guter Freund von Felix. Eine seiner Schwestern war Lara. Ich habe leider kein Bild von Juri am Laptop. Er ist gerne gelaufen. Ansonsten hat er viel geschlafen. ''Fibyana Gray ''- Auch bekannt als 'Fibsi'. Sie ist ein Löwenkopfkannienchen, und eigentlich ein Zwergkanninchen, aber sie ist so groß wie meine Katzen XD Ich habe Fibsi sehr sehr lieb <3 Ich habe sie von meiner Mama geschenkt bekommen. Im Winter kann ich mich mit ihr und Coco leider nicht beschäftigen, da ich eine schreckliche Spinnenfobie habe, und im Winter immer Spinnen im Stall sind. Meine Oma kümmert sich deswegen um die Hasen. ''CoCo Channel White ''- Auch bekannt als 'CoCo' Vorher dachten wir, er sei ein Weibchen, da hieß 'sie' noch Channel, aber dann nannte meine Schwester ihn in CoCo um. Leider kann ich mcih zurzeit nicht um ihm kümmern wegen meinen Fobie. Allerdings wird dass im Sommer wieder besser, da die Spinnen denn wo anders sind XD CoCo ist sehr ängstlich. Aber er ist auch ein bisschen doof XD Charakter Art Hollyleaf.Lo.byStar.Redone.png|Hollyleaf ~ Einzelläuferin Hollyleaf.byStar.Redone.png|Hollyleaf ~ Kriegerin Hollypaw.Medapp.byStar.png|Hollyleaf ~ Heilerschülerin Hollypaw.byStar.Redone.png|Hollyleaf ~ Schülerin Russetfur.byStar.png|Rostfell ~ Kriegerin Ivypool.byStar.newnew.png|Ivypool ~ Kriegerin Ivypaw.byStar.png|Ivypool ~ Schülerin Quince.byStar.png|Quince ~ Hauskätzchen Nebelfuß.byStar.ag.new2.png|Nebelfuß ~ Kriegerin Fallowfern.Hauskätzchen.png|Fallowfern ~ Hauskätzchen Fallowfern.Warrior.byStar.png|Fallowfern ~ Kriegerin Ivytail.byStar.png|Ivytail ~ Kriegerin Jaypaw.byStar.png|Jaypaw ~ Schüler Moos.byStar.png|Moos ~ Einzelläuferin Moos.Kittypet.byStar.Pfoten.png|Moos ~ Hauskätzchen Tupfenpelz.byStar.png|Tupfenpelz Wing.ph.byStar.png|Wing Brightsky.byStar.png|Brightsky Mapleshade.byStar.png|Mapleshade ~ Kriegerin Mapleshade.Loner.Redone.byStar.png|Mapleshade Mapleshade.Streunerin.byStar.Alt.png|Mapleshade Mapleshade.Streunerin.byStar.png|Mapleshade Mapleshade.byStar.Alternative.png|Mapleshade ~ Manga Petaldust.byStar.new7.png|Petaldust Petaldust.App.byStar.new7.png|Petaldust Pinenose.byStar.png|Pinenose Misha.byStar.png|Misha Softwing.byStarnewww.png|Softwing Softpaw.byStar.png|Softwing Dovewing.byStar.png|Dovewing Dovepaw.byStar.png|Dovewing Schatten.byStar.png|Schatten Ivypool.Alt.byStar.png|Ivypool Alternativ Ivypool.byStar.Alt2.png|Ivypool Alternativ Willowbreeze.byStar.png|Willowbreeze Sunstrike.byStar.png|Sunstrike Snowtuft.byStar.png|Snowtuft Frostclaw.byStar.png|Frostclaw Sparrowfeather.byStar.png|Sparrowfeather Bramblepaw.byStar.png|Brambleberry ~ Heilerschülerin Vogelflug.byStar.png|Vogelflug Heathertail.byStar.png|Heathertail Amberleaf.byStar.png|Amberleaf Mousewing.byStar.png|Mousewing Flora.Redone.byStar.png|Flora Deerleap.byStar.png|Deerleap Pinepaw.byStar.png|Pinepaw Finchflight.byStar.png|Finchflight Poolcloud.byStar.png|Poolcloud Jingo.byStar.png|Jingo Mosspelt.byStar.png|Mosspelt Riesenstern.byStar.png|Talltail In diesem Diashow findet ihr alle Bilder, die ich gemalt habe. To-Do: ' Brightsky: Königin Hollyleaf: Junges Jayfeather: Heiler, Junges, Heilerschüler, Schüler Redone Ivytail: Königin Ivypool: Junges Mapleshade: Königin Moos: Königin Nebelfuß: Junges, Königin, Zweite Anführerin, Anführerin, Kriegerin alternativ (blaugrau), Zweite Anführerin alternativ (blaugrau), Zweite Anführerin alternativ (hellgrau) Ottersplash: Königin Petaldust: Junges Petalfur: Junges Pinenose: Schülerin, Königin Fallowfern: Königin Rostfell: Zweite Anführerin, Streunerin, Manga Version (rostrot, weiß) Softwing: Königin Springchweif: Hauskätzchenjunges, Schülerin, Königin Tupfenpelz: Junges Wing: Jungemutter Schatten: Anführerin Dovewing: Junges Willowbreeze: Junges, Schülerin, Königin Sunstrike: Schülerin Frostclaw: Hauskätzchen Brambleberry: Heilerin Vogelflug: Königin Heathertail: Schülerin Poolcloud: Königin Moospelz: Schülerin, Königin Warrior Cats Wenn ich mal kurz anmerken darf // POWER OF THREE ist meine LIEBLINGSSTAFFEL! Gelesen hab ich übrigens alle Bücher auf englisch, und hab sie auch alle. Auf deutsch hab ich fast alle, nur DSdW nicht. Ich mag alle vier Clans. In jedem Clan ist etwas, was mit sehr gefällt und was mich nervt. Den einzigen Clan den ich hasse ist der neue (!) WolkenClan. Der alte ist auch gut^^ Ich blicke übringes mit Vorfreude auf die 5. Staffel hin und bin gespannt, welche Charaktere mich da so überraschen^^ Lieblingscharaktere *Hollyleaf (!) *Ivypool (!) *Mapleshade (!) *Misha *Russetfur *Amberleaf *Deerleap *Rowanberry *Cedarstar *Runningnose *Snowtuft *Ottersplash *Shadow *Honeyfern *Badgerpaw *Bluestar *Frostfur *Brambleberry *Jayfeather *Yellowfang *Softwing *Flora *Lionblaze *Sasha *Whispering Breeze Hasscharaktere *Dovewing (!) *Hawkfrost (!) *Leafstar (!) *Half Moon *Snookthorn *Foxheart *Sedgewhisker *Brokenstar *Nutwhisker *Spottedleaf (ab der 3. Staffel) *Brambleclaw *Leafpool *Darkstripe *Squirrelflight *Echosong *Ashfur *Sol *Rainflower *SkyClan (nur der neue, also ab Firestars Quest) *Lizardstripe *Millie *Sandstorm Lieblingscouples *BlueXOak *HollyXFallen *GrayXSilver *SorrelXBracken *LionXHeather *CloudXBright *IvyXFox *SharpXCherry *TigerXSasha Hasscouples *JayXHalf *CrowXLeaf *GrayXMillie *LionXCinder *FireXSpotted *SwiftXBright *DoveXBumble *DoveXTiger *LeafXBilly *TigerXGolden Lieblingsprophezeiung *"Like Fire you will blaze through the forest.."'' Ich als Katze Sternenkraft '''Sternenkraft (eng.: Starforce) ist die ehemalige Heilerin des LichtClans. Sie war die dritte Heilerin ihres Clans. Ihr Fell hat einen hellen, lohfarbenen Ton, welchen man allgemein mit dem Farbton honiggelb vergleichen könnte. An den Pfoten, dem Bauch und der Schweifspitze hat sie einen sehr hellen Farbton, der ins Beige ragt. Ihre Augen sind bernsteinfarben, allerdings sehr dunkel für bernsteinfarbene Augen, welche im Licht des Mondes schimmern. Auffallend ist, dass sie wesentlich größer als die Katzen ihres Clans war. Sie hat zwei Geschwister, Eistanz, welche eine grau-gesprenkelte Kätzin mit leuchtend, eisblauen Augen ist, und Sandstern, eine sehr große dunkel-lohfarbene Kätzin, bzw. eine orange Kätzin, mit leichter, fast unsichtbarer, dunkler Tiegerung, aufallend weißen Pfoten und giftgrünen Augen. Sternenkraft sieht eigentlich niemand von ihrer näherer Verwandtschaft ähnlich, allerdings sagte ihre Mutter ihr oft, dass sie aussieht wie eine Vorfahrin von ihr. Zu Sternenkraft's Lebzeiten war sie eine begabte und faire Heilerin. Ihre erste Mentorin war allerdings die damals sehr junge Fährenwolke, für einige Tage. Danach entschloss sie sich, bei Sesamkralle in die Ausbildung zu gehen. Da Sesamkralle bald darauf verstarb, wurde sie sehr früh Heilerin. Sie selbst bildete Glockenpfote, bzw. Glockenklang aus, die ihre eine treue Freundin wurde. Allerdings starb Glockenklang noch in ihrer Schülerzeit, und Sternenkraft ernannte Lichtpfote, später Lichtfeder als ihre Nachfolgerin. Anfangs, nach ihrem Tod, lebte sie wie Eistanz im SternenClan, ging allerdings dann zum Dunklen Wald zu Sandstern über. Dort ist sie nun gemeinsam mit Eiseskälte und Windträne Heilerin, und kämpft bei Schlachten nie mit. Familie im Überblick: Mutter: Diamantenpelz Vater: Schwarzstreif Schwestern: Eistanz, Sandstern Nichten: ''Vogelblatt, Pinienblatt'' Neffe: Ampferstreif Tanten: ''Eisige Nacht, Lachgesicht'' Gefährte: Jayfeather (während ihrer Zeit im SternenClan), Snowtuft Sternenpfote.Kriegerschülerin.png|Sternenpfote als Kriegerschülerin Sternenpfote.Heilerschülerin.png|Sternenpfote als Heilerschülerin Sternenkraft.PlaceOfNoStars.png|Sternenkraft nach ihrem Tod im Place of No Stars (Wald der Finsternis, ich fand diese Vorlage passend) Die weiteren Bilder folgen, wenn die Vorlagen dazu fertig sind :3 Leuchtelicht Leuchtelicht (eng.: Shininglight) ist eine Kriegerin des DonnerClans. Ihr Fell ist schimmerndschwarz, ihre Pfoten wahrweiß, ebenso ihre Ohrenspitzen. Auffallend an ihr sind die stechenden und leuchtenden, violetten Augen. rest folgt, nachdem die 3. Staffel übersetzt ist. Aufgrund von Spoilern kann ich nicht mehr schreiben :3 Leuchtelicht.Streunerin.png|Light als Streunerin Leuchtelicht.Kriegerin.png|Leuchtelicht als Kriegerin Espenblatt Espenblatt '(eng.: ''Aspenleaf) ist eine große, geheimnisvolle, schwarze Kätzin, dessen Fell etwas ins Blaue sticht. Sie ist silbern getiegert, und hat strahlende, dunkelblaue Augen. Sie hat außerdem einen silbernen Bauch. Sie wuchs im ''NachtClan ''auf. Der NachtClan ist eine Gruppe von Streunern, die den SchattenClan auslöschen wollten, um selbst deren Platz einzunehmen. Ihr Name als NachtClan-Kämpferin war '''Blatt der Espe. Sie stellte sich allerdings als eine geschickte und gute Kriegerin heraus. Da es im FlussClan an Katzen mangelte, nahmen sie Blatt der Espe als Kriegerin auf, und nannten sie Espenblatt. Allerdings hat sie es sehr schwer bei den Clans, da sie von niemanden richtig akzeptiert wird, und ihr alles in die Schuhe geschoben wird. Sie birgt wie die beiden Katzen Racheflug und Sternennebel ein Geheimnis. Sie hat eine Schwester, Nebel des Tales. Schwester: 'Nebel des Tales '''Entfernte Verwandte: '''Tränenblau Blatt der Espe.png|Blatt der Espe als Streunerin Espenblatt.png|Espenblatt Alle Infos über Sternenkraft :3 und noch über meinen zweiten OC Leuchtelicht :3 Sternennebel und Espenblatt sind in Arbeit ^^ meine FF -> Sandstern's grausamste Seite 'Wichtel Keks du bist die beste :) hdl: Star Wichteln 3.jpg Wichtel2.jpg WichtelG..jpg Wichtel1.jpg FÜR_STAR_MERRY_X-MAS.jpg Bilder für mich FürStar.byTini.png|Danke Tini für dieser hammertolle Bild *__* Sternenlicht.fürStar.bySilber.png|Danke Silber!! Ein umwerfend schönes Bild <3 Starlight.fürStar.bySilver.png|Von Silverhawk, danke für dieses schöne Bild *-* Starly.jpg|Maaan Keks das is soo süß *--* Vielen vielen dank!! *knuddel* Hollyleaf.Wallpaper.fürStar.bySilver.png|Hollyleaf Wallpaper von Silverhawk, danke :) Für Cousii.bTini.png|Cousi danke für dieses Bild *____* <333 Katze.fürStarByFire.png|Von meiner allerliebsten Fire *___* thx <333333333333333 Hammer <333 2.Anführer kurzhaar.png|Einfach supergeniales wunderschönes Bild von Sprenkel! Danke :3 FürStarbySmara.png|Dieses absolut epische und wunderschöne Bild ist von der liebsten Smara im Wiki :3 Danke! Echt toll <3 Für Star.png|Von Jackyyy :DD Danke für dieses wunderschöne, tolle Bild! :DD Für Star by Keks.PNG|Von Cookie! *3* Danke für diese tolle, wunderschöne Sternenkraft :3 Blue.png|*w* Ein wunderschöner Blue von Tiniwini! Danke Danke Danke! FürStarbyDaisy.png|Von Daisy *w* Danke Daisy, dieses Bild ist einfach nur wunderschön <33 Buchenstern für star.png|Von Loki *3* Dankeschön Loki, für dieses supertolle Bild *w* Katze für Star.png|Von michi *-* Danke für dieses wunderschöne, epische Bild <33 FürStar.byLeo.png|Von Leo...danke für dieses wunderschöne Bild! <3 Für Star ^-^.PNG|Von Tini *w* Langsam gehen mir die Kommentare für deine epischen Bilder aus <3 FürStar.byTini.PNG|Nochmal von Tini *3* Danke, das Bild sieht wunderbar aus! <3 Für Star.PNG|Shani das Bild ist wunderwunderwunderschön <333 Danke <333333 FürStarli♥ByFlockii.png|Wow *-* Das Bild ist toll! Danke danke danke Flocki <333 Hdl.fürStarByFire.png|Von meiner Fire <333333333333333333333 WUNDERSCHÖN <3 FürStarByFire.png|Fire das Bild ist so wunderschön*___* Ich hab dich so viel lieb <3333333 KeksfürStar.png|Von Tau, für meine fertige Arbeit :'DDDD Danke für das Bild <33333 Schildplattpfote für Star by Tip.png|Von Star² <3333 Danke für dieses wunderbare Bild :3 Bilder von hier und dort ~~ Starforce.png|Mein erstes Bild mit meinem Tablet. Starforce OC Licht9.png|Leuchtelicht OC Aquaaaa.png|Photoshop Level: Noobhaft :'D AquaLovesZero.png|I'm a fangirl :'D Aquinnah.png|Aquinnah :| AquaXZero.png|Aquinnah X Zero ~~ (Zero's Haare von Tau, danke <333 Sehen wunderbar aus <33) AquinnahXZero.png|Das schönste Bild von allen *____* Hat mein Tini-Schatzi-Mausi gemalt-i <33 Danke, es sieht toll aus <3333 Kategorie:Benutzer